As is generally well known a wide variety of industries, such as food processing, pharmaceutical, chemical, waste water treatment and the like, utilize powdery materials consisting of fine dry particles as a main input ingredient in the manufacturing process. Such materials are transported in bulk form, as such transportation method has been proven to be the most economical, and are generally transferred into flexible containers such as bags for dispensing into various manufacturing machinery.
It is further well known that handling of such flexible containers require extreme care so as not to promulgate dust and pollution in the working environment, particularly when the material may be toxic in its nature. Therefore, the presently used material handling methods employ additional air-clean equipment such as auxiliary hoppers, cyclones, fans, filters, screw feeders and the like for providing dust and pollution free environment which is undesirable because of the increased process and product costs associated with cost and maintenance of such additional equipment and increased energy consumption to run it.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus for a dust and pollution free dispensing of the fine dry particulate matter in a cost effective manner.